


Change

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv), TheGriefPolice



Series: Gibbs' Family [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Collaboration, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, Magic Tree House books, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sibling Rivalry, Surgery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Jimmy gets several ear infections, and the doctors decide it would be best for him to get ear tubes. Abby goes all-out trying to make sure Jimmy recovers fine."Change"--Taylor Swift, 2008





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back~  
> Back again~  
> Collab's back~  
> Tell a friend!

Abby looked around the well lit room, checking on her work. The pillow fort had enough pillows and blankets to smother a grown elephant scattered purposefully around the room. Jimmy’s favorite coloring book with the dinosaurs sat in the middle of it with the biggest pack or crayons in the house, and at least a dozen stuffed animals scattered in the folds of the blankets. She was disappointed that she couldn’t find more, but, according to Dad, he and Jimmy would be back in less than fifteen minutes, and she didn’t have time to go on a wild goose chase in search of the stuffed duck she could have sworn she owned.

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she adjusted the blankets so they covered all of the boring pillows underneath. Her little brother only deserved the best while he recovered and she was dead-set on giving him that. The poor boy had been getting ear infections off and on for the past couple months, all starting when he got swimmer’s ear after Tony-the idiot-had made Palmer jump in a pool to look for spent bullets. And she thought he and the others had learned their lesson the first time they sent Palmer looking for evidence.

It had been one right after the other, causing sharp pain that wouldn't go away. After five months and three different antibiotics, Ducky fell to different treatment methods. Namely, surgery. Nothing major, he had assured Abby, but they needed to put tubes in Palmer’s ears to prevent fluid from building up to that degree again.

It didn't matter how many times Abby had been told the surgery was nothing to be concerned about. Jimmy was going into a hospital and into an operation room and that meant it was major. Ducky had told her she needed to stay back home when she wanted to come along, because she might get worked up in the hospital and frighten other patients or their families if she decided to declare war on the nurses. 

So she was stuck at home, forced to wait for news. But Abby was not just going to sit around and do nothing when her Jimmy was hurt. She was going to make sure he got the royal treatment when he returned. In her mind, he deserved nothing less after such an ordeal.

She considered calling Ducky, just to see where he was and how long it would take until he was home. But, if she did that, she would risk both Ducky  _ and _ Jimmy’s lives by making the doctor talk on his phone while driving. So that was definitely out of the question. What was something quick she could do to make sure Jimmy had everything he could possibly need that wouldn’t take all of her time alone and then some…? 

Wait, there was a fresh box of Goldfish in the pantry, wasn’t there? He liked those. And he’d probably be hungry after the surgery, since they didn’t want him to eat beforehand.

She ran into the kitchen, digging through the shelves of food Ducky had for the kids and found the sought-after bag of cheery orange fish. She smiled at herself, taking the bag back with her into the living-room-turned-blanket-fort. It might be a bit messy, but she could help clean up when Jimmy took a nap, because of course he’d need a nap after the surgery at some point.

Finally, the sound of an engine running came up the driveway. Abby looked around, suddenly very self conscious about whether or not Jimmy would like it. She didn't have time to clean it up or change her mind as the front door opened and in walked Ducky, both hands on the shoulders of Jimmy as they walked inside. 

Jimmy was crying quietly and hiding it very poorly. He wiped at his face, sniffling pitifully with tears fogging up his glasses. He looked like someone had stolen his treasured toy keys and thrown them away, and Abby felt a burning rage at the thought of her baby brother being treated so horribly that he cried.

She kept a smile on her face, though. For his sake. “Hi, guys! I’m glad you’re back!”

Ducky looked over at her, weariness plain as day on his face. He seemed startled that she was here. “Ah, Abigail. How did you fare on your own this morning?”

“I did okay! I spent most of the time making a surprise for Jimmy after the surgery!” she chirped.

Ducky tried to keep the smile on his face, though it was no secret that Abby’s surprises usually ended up being messy, and took a lot of time to clean up.

“And what sort of surprise have you set up, my dear girl?” Ducky asked, deciding that now would not be the best time to reprimand the girl.

“Well…” Abby said, trailing off. “It’s a bit of a big one, but I promise to help clean it up when we’re done! It’s in the living room!”

Jimmy blinked, and focused on Abby after a second of thought. He must not have been listening like Abby thought he was. “A…surprise?” he asked, each syllable coming out slower than the last.

Abby nodded her head enthusiastically. “Uh huh! Come on!” With that, she grabbed her brother’s hand and near-dragged him through the foyer and into the living room.

“Do be careful, Abigail.” Ducky warned, closing the door and following after the children.

“Sorry, Dad,” she called as an afterthought. She was just so excited for Jimmy to see his surprise, she could hardly wait!

“Oh my,” Ducky said to himself as he looked around at the room. He was sure almost every soft or fluffy thing in the house now occupied the space, creating some kind of cloud land.

Jimmy looked around the space, from the entrance they had come through to the opposite corner of the room, examining everything. Slowly, his face broke into a grin. “You did this…for me?” he asked.

“Yeah! Nothing but the best for you!” she exclaimed. “Today you’re getting the royal treatment!”

Jimmy wasn’t sure if it was just him, or if Abby had really said what he thought she did. “The… royal…”

“The royal treatment, yup!” Abby smiled proudly, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. “Dad said you might feel not-so-good when you got home and would have to lay down for a while, so I thought I’d make everywhere somewhere to lay down so you wouldn’t be left out!”

Jimmy took a few steps and knelt at the edge of the blankets, feeling them. They were super soft, and perfect for snuggling under or on. Jimmy let his weight fall forward, face-planting into one of his favorite blankets. It was actually Abby’s, a pink-fuzz thing, but when Jimmy had been too scared to sleep on his own, but not brave enough to go to Ducky’s room, she’d let him borrow it. After that, Abby would keep it in her room any time Jimmy needed some big-sister time. 

Abby beamed, pleased with herself as she looked up to Ducky. 

Ducky let out a sigh, setting his keys down in the hallway. There was no reason to make a big deal about it. They would just clean it up later. Plus, Jimmy did seem to be enjoying it.

Abby flopped down on the blankets next to her brother and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, I got some coloring books out, you wanna do anything besides bury your head in the blankets?” she asked.

Jimmy popped his head out of the fuzzy pink mass he was burrowing in, glasses skewed and smudged almost everywhere they could be. He righted the thin frames with his left hand, using his right arm to keep his body up, then shrugged.

“We could color or watch TV or eat a snack!” Abby suggested as she sat up, pointing to everything in turn.

“I don’t see how you could find anything in all of this,” Ducky spoke under his breath as he hung up his jacket.

Jimmy, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed in his options, just looked around and shrugged again. “Too many,” he said. 

“How about we just let young Jimmy rest for a few hours. He may feel more up to playing afterwards.” Ducky suggested as he found what he thought was the couch and sat down.

Abby frowned in thought. She supposed that the medicine they used in operations could make someone really tired, even after they woke up… “Okay, I guess. Could we at least read him a story to help him fall asleep? Something exciting? He’s never read  _ Harry Potter _ before!” she said, starting to bounce.

“Ah… _ Harry Potter _ might be a bit too adult for Jimmy--especially in this state. If you want, we could find one of your chapter books for younger kids and read that instead?”

Abby nodded and stood up, running out of the room and halfway up the stairs before Ducky could call, “Slow down while in the house, young lady!” She obligingly slowed, but didn’t stop until she was in her room, and looking around where piles of books lay strewn on the ground, on the bed, even the dresser--everywhere but the bookshelf.

Dad was right. She really needed to clean her room once in a while.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. Now wasn’t the time for that! And it was more of a problem for a more grown-up Abby than an eight-year-old Abby worried sick about her brother. She went to the first pile of books she had, finding things like  _ Goosebumps _ and those  _ Animorphs _ books Tony had gotten her because of the creepy covers, but nothing that Jimmy might enjoy right now.

Moving a little further into her room, a cheerily-colored book called to her from under another  _ Goosebumps _ (why did she have so many of those? Seriously!) by the bed. She walked over and picked it up, grinning. It was a  _ Magic Tree House _ book, side colored with green leaves, with large, looping gold letters writing out the title. “ _ Summer of the Sea Serpent _ …” she read aloud. “I think I remember this one, I read it a month or so ago!”

She almost ran back down the stairs before remembering the stern talking-to she got last time she tried that, and settled instead for a half-jog. When she got back into the living room, Jimmy was cuddling a corner of Abby’s blanket close to his face, finger wrapped around his nose as he held his thumb to his mouth, and Ducky appeared to be dozing lightly.  Only “appeared,” because the second she returned, he opened his eyes. 

“Found a good one, I hope?” he asked.

Abby nodded eagerly, handing the book over. “ _ Magic Tree House _ ! Could you read it to the both of us? Please?” she begged.

Ducky raised an eyebrow at her. “My dear girl, I thought you always preferred reading these yourself, because I ‘go at a snail-who’s-never-tasted-caffeine pace’?”

Abby pouted. “But, if I read it to Jimmy, then I’ll skip ahead to see what happens, because I haven’t read it before, ever! And I don’t wanna spoil the ending for everyone just because I want to know it!”

Ducky rolled his eyes playfully, knowing full well Abby had read it earlier. The man had, in fact, caught her reading it by flashlight when he first bought it for her. But, if she wanted him to read it to her and Jimmy either for the effect of it, or just because she wanted to stay close to the boy, he wouldn’t say anything  _ this _ time.

“Alright, I will read it, but no picking at my pace. Deal?”

Abby nodded her head seriously, and she sat down next to Jimmy, whose focus had shifted entirely to Ducky.

Ducky started reading the book, Jimmy cuddling into Abby a small amount as he laid with the bright pink blanket rubbing against his face. It was a simple story, as most children’s chapter books were. Yet it still held enough depth to hold the attention of both littles. Jimmy cuddled a little closer to Abby as the book reached its climax, but Abby wasn’t going to tell a soul if Jimmy wasn’t.

Soon enough, Abby could hear the soft snores coming from her snuggle-buddy. She wasn’t all that surprised, to be honest. It had been a long day for him, and he’d need the sleep. Ducky didn’t let this phase him and went right on to the end, closing the book with a muffled snap.

“Is there anything you need, Abigail?” Ducky asked as he stood up to find a place to put the book on an actual surface. Everything had been covered with something soft and fluffy and he was no longer sure where the coffee table sat.

“I’m a bit hungry…” Abby said. “Is it time for lunch yet?”

“I suppose I could whip something up whilst Jimmy sleeps. What would you like?” Ducky finally found a spot in the hallway to set the book down, then looked back towards the living room as Abby answered.

“Grilled cheese!” Abby exclaimed. “Jimmy can have tomato soup if he doesn’t want to chew. Can I help make everything?”

“So long as you’re careful, I don’t see why not,” Ducky said with a smile. “Come here, my dear girl, but be careful not to trip over your brother or wake him up just yet. He could use the rest.”

Abby grinned and stood, walking carefully over blankets and pillows until she was in the hallway with Ducky, and together they walked into the kitchen.

“How have you been doing lately?” Ducky asked as he pulled out a pot as quietly as he could.

Abby gave a noncommittal shrug and grunted. “I’ve been better,” she said, waving her hands around. “I’ve been really worried about Jimmy with all the ear infections he’s been having, and I’ve heard that the team upstairs has been having weird things going on recently--like Tony showed up in my lab with jelly on his ear the other day, and I don’t know what’s up with that. I dunno. I’m just getting…weird vibes.”

“But how have  _ you _ been? Everything’s been crazy lately. I just want you to know that you can come and talk to me any time. Even right now, while we’re cooking. I’d love for you to get a few things off your chest. You’re a very sweet girl, and hold everything so dear to heart. But everyone needs to share how they really feel every once in a while, even those of us who always work to keep others happy.”

Abby bit her lip and looked to the ground. “I’m tired,” she admitted. “Every day is just worry, worry, worry. Worry about friends, about family, about you and Jimmy and the team and everyone else I know. And with everything going on, all the time, with no chance to stop, I’ve just been…tired.”

Before Abby had the chance to realize what was happening, strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. “That’s why we do this, dear girl. To take a load off for a moment. Jimmy will be perfectly happy just having you there. I can take care of the rest.”

“You’re sure? Because if you need some help, I’m always here and I’m always ready to do anything to make sure everyone is mmph--” Abby’s protests were interrupted by Ducky putting a hand over her mouth.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. “I can take care of the rest,” he repeated. “Now, then. Let’s get the soup started.”

Lunch was an easy task. Abby was happy she hadn’t been told to leave, that Ducky could do it himself, smiling when he asked her to pour the can of soup into the pot and then pull the cheese out of the fridge. She especially liked it when Ducky let her stir the soup, because she felt like Hermione in Potions class, cooking up some magical meal to make Jimmy feel one hundred percent in no time.

“Go ahead and see if you can rouse your brother. I’ll get the table set.” Ducky said, patting Abby’s back to get her moving.

Abby nodded happily, pigtails bouncing as she walked into the blanket-clad room. Not wanting to startle her brother, she walked up to his side, not tip-toeing so he wouldn’t know she was there but not stomping so that he would think she was mad, either.

“Hey, Jimmy,” she whispered into his ear. “It’s time to get up and eat, you ready?”

Jimmy blinked his eyes open and looked at Abby curiously. “Mmph,” was his reply. He made no effort to get up.

Abby crouched down next to him and poked his cheek. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. We’ve got food for you.”

Jimmy just continued to stare for a moment before making grabby hands.

“You want me to carry you?” she asked.

Jimmy nodded.

Abby wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold him for a long stretch of time, but he wasn’t all that heavy and she could probably get him to the dining room.

“All right, come on.” She said, guiding his arms to wrap around her neck and letting his body move to wrap his legs around Abby’s body.

She grunted at his weight, and stumbled backward a step, but his weight wasn’t the biggest problem at the moment. She had no way to see where she was putting her feet now.

...Okay, so maybe the blanket fort  _ hadn’t _ been that great an idea. It was still pretty cool, but she could have left a path without blankets through the room.

“Um…Jimmy?” she asked. “Could you be my eyes for a sec while we get out of the room?”

Jimmy nodded, turning his head so that he was still resting on Abby’s shoulder, but could see forward. Really, there wasn’t anything in her path, but Jimmy liked helping his sister. She was always so nice to him, he liked being nice back.

“Abigail,” Ducky’s voice broke through. Abby was scared to look up with the tone Ducky had taken, but she did, only to find the man looking at her disapprovingly. “I asked you not to push yourself with Jimmy today.”

“It’s not too much work, Dad,” Abby protested. “It’s just taking him to the dining room.”

Ducky sighed, letting the small infraction slide. It was no more than a big sister helping her (rather clingy, at the moment) little brother. He couldn't punish her for caring, that just wouldn't be right.

“Go ahead and set him in his chair, please. And then grab the cups out of the cupboard, please.” Ducky sat down the last of the silverware in the dining room and went back to grab the pot of soup.

Abby smiled, happily following directions. When Jimmy was situated on his chair, she ran into the kitchen and pulled out his favorite sippy cup, along with her Hogwarts cup, and one of the few glass cups she was allowed to handle for Ducky. Everything in hand, she walked back to the dining room. As much as she wanted to run, dropping a glass was no fun at all. (Not to mention Ducky had already lectured her twice in the past month about running with breakables.)

Placing the cups down on the table, Ducky nodded approvingly at her. “Thank you, Abigail. If you could take your seat I will serve up the soup.”

Abby did as she was told, excitedly sitting on her chair. She really loved grilled cheese. Ducky poured a ladle-full of the creamy red soup into a bowl and placed two triangles of grilled cheese on a plate, doing the same two more times before he placed the pot at the center of the table.

Ducky went off to grab a pitcher of water, coming back a second later with the plastic container and filling up everyone's cups. Screwing on the lid to Jimmy’s cup, he sat it down in front of the boy, quickly moving to Abby and then himself.

Abby was already through half of her sandwich by the time Ducky sat down, spreading a napkin out on his lap. And, as it often happened with children, Jimmy chose that time to whine about the choice in beverage.

“But...but I wan’ juice!”

Ducky closed his eyes and took a breath for strength, already seeing where this was going. Abby, oblivious to the situation, cheerily offered, “I can get you some! What kind do you want?”

“I wan’ grape!” Jimmy said, more boisterous than strictly necessary.

Abby’s usual cheery smile dropped just a fraction. They usually didn’t have grape juice on hand, because neither child requested it frequently. She thought they might have enough for one last sippy cup, and prayed this was the case when she grabbed her little brother’s cup and went to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. They had apple juice, some kind of cranberry juice from a party Ducky had hosted a while back, and even prune juice (she didn’t want to know who needed it), but no grape juice.

She walked back to the dinning room, holding out the cup to her brother. “We don't have any grape. If you want, though, we have apple juice!”

Jimmy didn't seem to like that answer as he angrily shook his head, pushing the cup away. “Wan’ grape!”

Abby felt her chest get a little tight--the way it did when someone else got upset and it was her fault. “I’m sorry, Jimmy, we don’t have grape juice. We have apple and cranberry, but no grape.”

Jimmy’s face fell into a teary scowl as he tore the cup from Abby’s grip and threw it as hard as he could. Luckily, his younger mind didn't really know how motor function worked and the cup only went a few feet before falling to the ground loudly.

“Jimmy!” Abby exclaimed.

“I. Wan. Grape! Juice!” Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs, kicking his feet and flailing his arms in frustration. This wasn't fair at all! He should get the juice he wants and Sissy shouldn't be mean and tell him they didn't have any. They always had juice!

“James Palmer, that is quite enough!” Ducky ordered, voice stern and steady as he shocked the boy into compliance. “We do not throw things and we most definitely do not yell when we don’t get our way!”

Abby looked visibly upset and Jimmy felt a knot of guilt form in his stomach. He didn’t want Abby to be upset. He just wanted juice, and they always had juice! But it didn't matter now as tears rolled down his face, Da was mad and Sissy was sad and all he ever did was mess up. And he really didn't feel well to top of this whole miserable day!

Ducky looked between his kids and sighed. Abby was taking deep breaths, the exact same way she always did before crying, and usually slipping lower in her headspace; Jimmy was looking like he was going to be kicked out in the rain. Both were miserable, both needed immediate attention, and both would need that attention to be undivided. Ducky was starting to understand why so many parents would trust their kids to near-anyone, so long as they got away for an hour or two. The man took a deep breath; he had to prioritize this.

Abby, while upset, didn’t look like she would slip any lower than five. That meant she would still be mostly self-sufficient, and while comfort was needed ASAP, he could pay attention to Jimmy for thirty seconds, first. 

“Abigail, if you would be so kind as to get a fresh cup for Jimmy, the floor needs to be cleaned, so I don’t trust his current lid to be free of grime,” he gently requested.

Abby nodded eagerly, relieved to both have a task to do and a reason to get out of the room before her floodgates broke. The last thing he needed was two kids feeding off each other’s emotions and falling into a downward spiral. With that in mind, Ducky removed the napkin from his lap and approached Jimmy until the boy started to shrink away. At that point, Ducky put out his hands, palms up to show they were empty. 

“You’ve gotten yourself quite worked up, lad,” he murmured. He reached, slowly, out to the boy, but waited for Jimmy to initiate contact. 

After a moment, Jimmy reached up, hand outstretched for his da. Ducky happily scooped him up, trying to shush Jimmy as he broke down in hard sobs.

“Something tells me that this is not just about juice, lad,” Ducky whispered softly into Jimmy’s ear. “I understand that you are not feeling well, but I still expect a certain level of decorum in this house, and today you have not met it.”

“In trouble?” Jimmy asked hesitantly. It was so soft, Ducky almost missed it over the clatter from the kitchen.

“I will not be putting you in time-out like I normally might,” Ducky said. “Because you are ill, I don’t believe it would be wise to leave you alone. However, we will be talking about your actions, as soon as I make sure your sister is all right. Does that sound fair?”

Jimmy nodded, wiping the back of his hand across his nose, then wiggling his legs to motion that he'd like to be put down. Ducky obliged, setting him down on the his chair, and fixed Jimmy with a serious-though not unkind-look. “Stay here while I check on your sister, young man. No matter how long it takes. You are free to eat while I speak with her, if you are feeling old enough to do so on your own.”

When he was certain the boy would not be moving anytime soon, Ducky made his way to the kitchen. Abby was pushed into a corner, arms wrapped around her legs as fat tears streamed down her face.

“Dear girl, what is all of this about?” Ducky asked.

“I...I screwed up, Daddy,” she whimpered. “I tried really hard and s-screwed up.”

Ducky winced in sympathy. Abby hardly ever called him Daddy unless she was feeling noticeably younger than her normal headspace, six at the oldest. “I find that hard to believe, my dear girl. You did everything right.”

Abby shook her head, jet black ponytails flying into her face at the force of the motion. “If I d-did everything right, Jimmy would b-be happy,” she stammered.

“Your success should not be measured by the happiness of others, my dear.” Ducky advised, moving to sit next to the girl. It was a little more effort than he had bargained for, but it did help to be on the same level when the kids were upset. “You will never make everyone happy, no matter how hard you try. It is sometimes hard to understand how such a thing could be true, but sometimes a terrible day just knocks our usual humor and life out of us and what's left is not much at all.”

Abby sniffled. “I-is that about m-me or Jimmy?” she asked.

“Both of you.” Ducky smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his daughter and pulling her in for a hug. “I love your heart, Abigail, but today may just not be Jimmy’s day. And that is absolutely not your fault. Nor is it truly his. We all come upon bad days and the best we can do is get through them.”

“B-but J-Jimmy--”

“I told you not to worry about Jimmy today, dear girl.” Ducky gently reminded her. “It’s all right. I can make sure that the boy is on his feet again soon, but this isn’t your problem to solve.”

Abby nodded her head, wiping the last of her tears off her face. She stood up, offering Ducky her hand to help him stand, to which he politely refused. They walked back to the dining room, not surprised to see Jimmy in his seat, eyes red and puffy after his crying. 

Abby took her seat, followed by Ducky. Jimmy faced the table, but didn't move to eat with the others. He just stared at his plate, too tired to care about the small mount of hunger in his stomach. Right then, all he wanted was his da and a nap.

Ducky cleared his throat softly, effectively gaining the boy’s attention. “Jimmy, lad, aren’t you hungry?”

Jimmy shook his head subtly, but with conviction.

That didn’t fool Ducky, however. “My dear boy, you were up at the crack of dawn and not allowed breakfast. I find it very hard to believe you would not be hungry.”

“M’not,” Jimmy mumbled, glaring at his food that dared to exist when he did not want it.

“Well, if you’re not hungry, then I suppose we can leave Abigail to eat while we privately discuss your behavior?” Ducky proposed, hoping that would persuade the boy to eat.

When Jimmy nodded his head and pushed away from the table, Ducky knew the boy was telling the truth. Jimmy hated discipline more than anything, and he would never walk into it willingly unless it was the only way to go from a much worse situation. Today, that situation took the form of his lunch.

Ducky nodded once, standing up as well. Perhaps he could convince Jimmy to have a snack later, right now they needed to have that discussion. “Where would you prefer we talk? We could do this in your room, or, perhaps, among the blankets in the living room?” Ducky wanted to give Jimmy a chance to have some control in this situation, offering him some feeling of having the upper ground or being in neutral territory. Being in a room that was undeniably  _ Ducky’s _ may make the boy feel like he was being attacked, unable to fight back (or in his case, state how he felt) in a room that was unfamiliar.

“Living room?” Jimmy asked, his voice uncertain, as if by requesting the place he wanted to go, they would certainly go somewhere else.

Ducky nodded, letting Jimmy take the lead to the living room-turned pillow fort. They situated themselves onto what Ducky was pretty sure was a couch, but wouldn’t risk money on betting such. “Now, then, lad. Let me make one thing clear…”

“I know ‘m in trouble,” Jimmy interrupted. “Jus’ cause it’s not time-out doesn’ mean ‘m not in trouble.”

Ducky made a half-pleased, half-amused noise. “Well, you were taught that much at least first time ‘round as a child. But I also want you to know that I am not angry at you. I am disappointed in your behavior, but I could never be mad at you for feeling.”

Jimmy frowned, but nodded. Ducky sighed, knowing that he would have to work on this with the boy, but also knowing today was not the day for that fight. “Now, you know that we don’t throw things when we don’t get our way, or for any reason, really, outside of sports. Why did you throw your cup?”

Jimmy looked down at the blanket-covered ground and shrugged. “I was angry.”

“Anger, whilst being an understandable ailment, is no excuse for being rude. And certainly not when Abby was just trying to help.” Ducky said.

Jimmy looked down at his wringing hands, knowing what Ducky said was true. But, he knew if he said the real reason he was upset now, Ducky might not forgive him. He shrugged.

Ducky frowned, pushing just a little as he said, “Is there any other reason you threw your cup?”

Jimmy grimaced. There was no hiding anything in this house, was there? “I thought…I thought Abby was being mean, ‘cause she wouldn’ let me have juice…”

“Now dear boy, why on earth would she ever do that? Surely not having the juice you want is not her being mean?” Ducky asked, already guessing the answer but want to ensure his thoughts were correct.

Jimmy knew there was no way around it. Ducky could see through any lie or cover up, and he was too tired to create something as elaborate as that. He took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment, and then letting out the truth. “Abby is always gettin’ to spend time with you and always gets all the good stuff and...and…”

Ducky held up his hands, telling the boy to slow down. “Jimmy, it’s okay. It’s all right, my dear boy, take a breath before you faint.”

Jimmy did as instructed, wanting to be the good boy that everyone told him to be.

Ducky chewed on his words, trying to find a way to ask his question without seeming like he was blowing off Jimmy’s concerns. “Is there any reason you feel this way, dear boy?”

To be honest, Jimmy didn’t think he could name any one thing. It seemed like a lot of stuff mixed together, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to put it in words. Abby had known Ducky longer, and they’d started way before Jimmy even came into the picture. And while he didn’t feel like he was imposing on them, there was a certain closeness that Abby and Ducky shared that Jimmy didn’t feel privy to, like an inside joke that no one would explain to him.

Ducky watched the boy’s face, realizing almost immediately what was going on. There were many ways to put it, but Ducky preferred good old-fashioned sibling rivalry. Ducky had thought that a compromise on “one-on-one” time would be enough, but that clearly wasn’t the case with Jimmy, who only saw time alone with Abby as time Ducky was choosing to spend with someone other than him. Possibly for unknown, or worse, arbitrary reasons.

“Jimmy, look at me please,” Ducky said, the request bordering on an order.

Jimmy clenched his jaw but didn’t otherwise move.

Ducky gave him a few more seconds before his made his voice a little harsher and said, “James.”

Jimmy bit back a smart reply, knowing it would get him nowhere, and looked over.

“I spend time alone with you, yes?” Ducky asked.

Jimmy frowned but nodded.

“And I spend time alone with Abby.”

Jimmy tensed up. He didn’t like where he thought this was going, but he nodded again.

“Is there any reason you believe that this is not an equal treatment?” Ducky asked.

“You spend  _ more _ time with her,” Jimmy said defensively.

“Yes, however that is usually because you are taking a nap, not because I wish to exclude you,” Ducky explained patiently. “Truth be told, Abby didn’t like the thought of you coming over regularly while she was here at first either. She wanted attention at all times, and with you in the picture she can’t have that. But you have to realize, the same way that she did: you both need someone to look after you. And I’m willing to care for both of you, but that means that if you both accept that care, I will not deny either of you. And thus you will have to share.”

Jimmy pouted. He wasn’t in the mood to share. He might have been, if he weren’t on his medication, but he was, and it made him feel tired and cranky and all he wanted was a hug from Da but he was too busy with Abby to give Jimmy a second thought.

“I love you both with all my heart, and I would really prefer if I could have you understand that. Sometimes you need more attention, sometimes Abby does. And I do try my best, but there is only one of me for the two of you.” Ducky sat a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder, sending him a soft smile. “In all honesty, I should have thought of this a while ago, but perhaps Tony and Katie and maybe even Timmy would be willing to come over and discuss what it means to not be an only child, and how their rivalry is usually kept to who chooses which Disney movie that week.”

“Abby and I like a lot of the same movies.” Jimmy said, referring to how they never really argued over that subject.

Duck let out a soft chuckle. “At least you have that to fall back on, then, yeah?”

Jimmy shrugged.

Ducky sighed. “My dear boy, what I mean is that they could explain to you how they share their time with Uncle Gibbs without going at each other’s throats. Clearly, Gibbs knows something I don’t on that subject…but, then again, I was a good decade older than--” he cut himself short, shaking his head. “My point is, I do not have experience in this area, and we might all benefit from a talk like that. Until then, can you agree to be nice to Abby, and if you need more time with me, let me know?”

Jimmy nodded. He was still kind of upset, but he was too tired to really continue the conversation.

Ducky pulled the boy in for a tight hug, rubbing his back for a moment before suggesting, “How about we get ready for bed, hm? We’re not going anywhere else today. Maybe we could even rest down here in the pillow fort?”

Jimmy’s eyes lit up at the idea of that prospect. He had never slept in a pillow fort before. “Can I go get Abby?”

“If you promise to be nice,” Ducky said.

Jimmy nodded and nearly dashed out of the room, exclaiming, “Abby! Da said that we could sleep in the pillow fort!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This one's been a long time coming, but we finally got it out to you guys! And I have some news! TheGriefPolice has been discussing with us the possibility of writing another collaboration together, this time with The Avengers! Nothing's set in stone, but let us know what you might think of that in the comments, and we shall see how far the idea goes!


End file.
